vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Elijah
The relationship between Elijah and Damon Salvatore is a little rivaly. They first met in an old house when Elena was kidnapped by Trevor and Rose. Season Two When Damon tried to save Stefan from losing his head, he staked Elijah. Later he came back to life and took the stake out and walked out of the house. Then Elijah saw and heard Damon talking to Rose and Slater and then throw a couple of coins to the window and then the window eksploded. later he compelled Slater to kill him self with a stake after he talked to Rose and Damon on the phone, then Damon was about to go with Elena and rose out of Slaters apartment when three unknown vampires came and was looking for the doppelganger and then Elijah came and killied one of them and they wanted to know who he was Damon was suprised he was still alive after he had killed him Elijah said he had been dead for hundreds of years and took the two unknown vampires hearts out and let them go. In Crying Wolf, Elijah is in the Loockwood where Damon comes to meet him and they shake hands and act like friends. They go to private room and continues to talk there and Elijah asks where Elena is Damon says they are layng low because of the wherwolf problem and Elijah says you welcome since i had a witch protect Elens friends and it seems like Damon want to know why he is here and Elijah goes but Damon is in the way and then Elijah uses his super speed power to take him to the wall and says young vampires are so arogant and says how dears Damon changeling him and he takes a Pen and stabs him in the neck with it witch makes his neck hurt and he says i am an original show a little respect. Later that day he comes to save Damon from the Wolfpack and takes out the hearts of three of the wherwolf and breaks the neck of the last and says this to Damon you realise this is the Third time i have saved your life and walks away. Next day Elijah comes to the Grill with Jenna and meets Damon and Damon makes a dinner party for Elijah and he agrees for the dinner party. when he comes he warns Damon not to anything or he and everyone in the Salvatore house will be dead and he makes Damon understand that and then the dinner party begins and they eat and talk and after a while Damon invite Elijah in the living room to talk and drink there. Damon ask why he wanna know where the withces died Elijah said he wasnt there yet and then when Damon was ready to kill him Alaric inrupted because the Dagger would kill both Elijah and Damon. Then when they got back Damon looked at John Gilbert Elenas father who gave Damon the Dagger and asked why Protect John since Elena hates him and then John asked Elijah how he would kill Klaus and then Elijah eksplaned that they should beaware not to cross him and that he kept Damon alive to keep an eye on Elena. after that Alaric stabed Elijah with the Dagger and he died but Alaric took the Dagger out of him and as soon they left the basement he came to Jonas Martin and have him track Elena. When he came to The Gilbert Lakehouse he throw a couple of stones and smashed the door away. He says that even he cant come in the house he is a very patience man he says that the deal is off then Elena stabs herself and Elijah wants to heal her and unkowengly to him Damon was there and gave her the Dagger and she stabed him with it and he fell and died and they take him to the salatore house in the basement. The day after Damon tries to burn Elijahs body so that he can take the Dagger back but it dosent according to Kathrine. when Luka Martin tries to take the Dagger out Kathrine tries to stop him but get staked and when he tries again Damon burns him. In The Last Dance after Klaus almost killed Bonnie Elena got mad with Damon and revived Elijah so he would help her stop Klaus. and when Damon and Stefan finds out about it they get mad so Stefan calls Elena and Damon is lisening Elijah is also lisening and after she is done talking Elijah takes her phone and then Damon want to find her but Stefan stops him so he goes out and do other things like giving vervain to Kathrine so that she owes him. Elijah eksplains the curse to Elena and the birth of the Originals said that they where once humans like 15 hundred years ago and thart Klaus was a Hybrid. Next day when Damon wakes up Damon says why dont youst kill him right now but Elena dosent want Bonnie to die. so he goes to his room because he dosent wanna hear any of it and says there is a way for her not to die he gives Elena his blood. when he comes down he says that the Elixir woulndt have worked anyway and Elijah say that she will never forgive and never for a Vampire is a very long time. Quotes Gallery Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283753-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283751-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283749-1280-720.jpg|I am an Original show a little respect Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283747-1280-720.jpg|How dare you disrespect me like that Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283745-1280-720.jpg|Young Vampire so foolish Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283743-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283742-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283739-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283732-1280-720.jpg|A pleasure to meet you Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283729-1280-720.jpg|Oh no the pleasure is mine Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283725-1280-720.jpg|So lets Talk somwhere Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg|Damon and Elijah in the Loockwood mansion ImagesCA2B8VRI.jpg|Damon stakes Elijah Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283723-120-68.jpg|You know next time i wont save you 2-20-elijah-and-damon.png|Elijah says to Damon that Elena will never forgive him for what he did Category:Relationships Category:Rivals